Predilection
by Crimson-Tenshi
Summary: Yuki cheats on Shuichi, as Shu contemplates on leaving, something happens.


Hey all. I know I haven't updated my other story, but the next chapter be up soon. This is just a one-shot that I've had in my head for a while now. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

* * *

Predilection

After slamming the hotel door shut, Shuichi walked down the corridor towards elevator. Taking a few deep breaths, he waited for the elevator. As he was stepping in, the hotel room door opened and Yuki, now dressed, stumbled out of the room.

"Shu, please…"

As the elevator doors closed, Shuichi flipped him the finger. Not very mature, but he didn't care. Leaning his head back against the wall, he tried to get the image of Yuki fucking that bitch into the bed out of his mind. Shuichi had only wanted to surprise his lover on his book tour... He snorted. He was the one that had been surprised.

Leaving the hotel, he got into his car and drove away. He had to think about what he was going to do. He'd been with Yuki for the last six years, and he thought they were doing okay together now. Yuki had actually told him he loved him! Shuichi had thought it would be all right, he had believed that the author had changed.

Getting home an hour later, he entered their apartment. He looked around and sighed. The light on the answering machine was blinking. He placed his finger over delete button, but instead he pressed play.

"You have two messages." The mechanical voice told him.

"Shuichi, it's Yuki…I'm so sorry for what happened. I swear…I didn't know what I was thinking…I've called Mizuki, but I can't leave, so I'll be home tomorrow morning. Please stay, so we can talk… I love you Shu."

He closed his eyes, and waited for the next message.

"Shu-chan!" He smiled at hearing Ryuichi's voice. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up, Tatsuha's on his way over to your place. He's dressed up as Yuki again and he's drunk… so just be careful and lock the door or something. Anyway, bye Shu-chan… call me!"

Shuichi just sighed and shook his head. How many times had Tatsuha tried to molest him, since Ryuichi started dating Tohma? Shuichi had lost count. Narrowing his eyes, his evil brain ticking, he smirked. Oh, Tatsuha was so gonna get it.

Hurrying into the bedroom, he stripped and put on a pair of leather pants, leaving them undone. Not bothering with a top, he took a CD from his collection, and turned off the lights. He lit some candles on the coffee table, causing the room to flicker.

Slipping the CD into the player, he waited.

When he heard a key in the door, he pressed play, and Nittle Grasper's 'Predilection' floated out of the speakers. The front door opened, and he began to dance.

"Shuichi, I'm home."

Shuichi held in laughter in as 'Yuki' stumbled into the front room. 'Oh Tatsuha, you have a lot to learn.' Yuki wouldn't call him by his name. He'd call him brat, and he wouldn't announce his presence.

Head thrown back, he swayed to the music, his hands running up his body and through his hair.

_'Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru  
Mado wo toshimetara hajimaru  
Ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo  
Ma ni awanai PROTECTION'  
_  
Tatsuha snickered as he stumbled into the front room. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Two words kept repeating in his head: Shuichi - leather - Shuichi - leather. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he watched as the shorter man swayed to the music, his hands running up his body and through his pink hair.

_'Tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai  
Jiorama ni tojikomete  
Tataitemita tte sakendetemo  
Kikoenai sa PREDILECTION'  
_  
Shuichi smirked as Tatsuha finally moved and stood behind him. The taller man put his hands on Shuichi's small hips, and moved closer to that nice cute ass. Shuichi rubbed his butt against Tatsuha's swelling erection, a moan tearing out of the monk's mouth.

_'Iki mo dekinai  
Joukyou shita de wa  
Sugureta ai wo musaboru'  
_  
Shuichi continued dancing, and raised his left arm, slinging it over Tatsuha's neck. Tatsuha's hands wandered over Shuichi's bare chest, earning an appreciative hiss from the shorter male.

_'Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita  
Kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni'  
_  
Shuichi knew it was time to step up the pace, so he turned around and opened Tatsuha's pants, letting them pool around the taller mans ankles. Tatsuha hid a smirk, thinking his plan was working, and he was finally going to get to lay Shuichi.

Shuichi pulled Tatsuha's boxers down, and licked the tip of his erection. Tatsuha hissed, his head falling back as Shuichi's mouth closed over his cock. Shuichi moved his head, sucking hard, his hands cupping Tatsuha's backside.

_'Uragiru tame ni umaretekita  
Kuchibiru wo togisumase  
Muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru  
Orokashisa ni PREDILECTION'  
_  
Tatsuha's mind exploded in white stars as he orgasmed, his seed spilling into Shuichi's mouth. His legs nearly buckled from the intensity. Tatsuha watched as Shuichi stood up, and walked towards the bedroom. Shuichi motioned for him to follow, which he did, kicking his pants away.

_'Nasuketa mo nai  
'Kono heya kara  
Hayaku sukuidashite yo' _

Shuichi pushed Tatsuha down on the bed, and removed the younger man's shirt. Tatsuha watched as Shuichi undressed. His heart was thumping, and his cock was once again rock hard. He felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't wait to sink himself into that tight ass.

_'Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka  
Don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
One more night nigerenai no wa dare  
Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu'  
_  
Tatsuha raised an eyebrow as Shuichi parted his legs and settled between them.

"Shuichi, what are you doing?" He asked.

Shuichi frowned. "What does it look like?"

"I can see what your doing, but I refuse to be on the bottom."

Shuichi pouted. "But Yuki, you promised… You're acting strange."

Tatsuha hid a wince. Okay, he was playing a role, so he had to play along, even if it meant being bottom. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and nodded. Shuichi's face broke out into a big smile, and slipped his hand under the pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube.

_'Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara  
Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara  
One more night junsui na ai dake  
Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa'  
_  
Shuichi hid a smile as he applied some of the lube to his fingers. Reaching down, he slipped one into the younger mans entrance. As Tatsuha relaxed, Shuichi added another finger and began stretching the tight entrance. He kept a close eye on the man beneath him, he was pretty sure that Tatsuha had never been an uke before.

_'Hajimari sae  
Ushinawareta  
Owaranai geemu wo shiyou'  
_  
As Shuichi added a third finger, he twisted his hand. Smirking at the cry of pleasure from Tatsuha, he slipped out his fingers and smeared his cock with lube. Holding on to the younger man's hips, he pushed himself in.

_'Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto  
Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii  
One more night suka ni kizutsuita  
Kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni'  
_  
Tatsuha held onto the bed sheets for dear life. The pain was bad, but he forced himself to relax. He couldn't blow this, Shuichi would kill him! When Shuichi was all the way inside him, he gasped for breath.

_'Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka  
Don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
One more night nigerenai no wa dare  
Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu'  
_  
Shuichi began to thrust into Tatsuha when the man nodded. This was the first time he had ever topped anyone, and the sensation was so fucking pleasurable. He began to pound into the pliant body beneath him, twisting his hips. He smirked when he heard Tatsuha's cries of pleasure. It meant he had found the younger mans prostate.

_'Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara  
Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara  
One more night junsui na ai dake  
Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa'  
_  
As he thrust into him hard and fast, he took hold of Tatsuha's cock and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He groaned as Tatsuha's insides squeezed him tightly. The younger man groaned loudly as he came, splashing cum over his and Shuichi's stomach.

_'Can't get enough  
Don't let me down  
One more night'  
_  
After a few more thrusts, he tensed and came with a shudder. Collapsing on top of Tatsuha, he smirked. The younger man's arms came around his waist, and held him. Shuichi tensed slightly. He wasn't used to being held after sex, Yuki would usually leave to go to his study. Pulling out, he moved to lay beside Tatsuha.

_'Can't get enough  
Don't let me down  
One more night'  
_  
Tatsuha himself was feeling sober and really good. He looked over at Shuichi and smiled. He couldn't believe he just had sex with his brother's lover! His smile froze, what was Eiri going to say? He was going to kill him!

_'Can't get enough...'  
_  
Shuichi locked eyes with the younger man and smirked. "Did you enjoy yourself Tatsuha-kun?" He asked. He laughed at the comical expression on the monk's face.

Tatsuha just lay still, his mouth opening and closing. "How?" He asked.

He noticed Shuichi's eyes darken. "Because Yuki is still at the hotel I caught him fucking someone else at." He paused. "Besides, you suck at playing Yuki."

"I'm sorry." Tatsuha said, beginning to get out of the bed. He paused as he felt Shuichi's hand on his arm. "What?" He asked.

"Well, you're here now. How about I give you what you want?"

Tatsuha blinked. "Are you serious?"

Shuichi just smirked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Tatsuha gulped and moved closer to the older man, their lips meeting and tongues clashing. He had wanted this for so long… Ever since his crush for Ryuichi had dissipated, he had found himself feeling something more than a crush for Shuichi.

Shuichi pulled away. "Take out the contacts, I want to look at you while take me."

Tatsuha sat up, removed the contacts, and took the blonde wig off. "I couldn't be bothered to dye my hair this time." He said, as Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Moving back, their mouths met again, Tatsuha's hand moving down to cup the slightly smaller man's butt.

Trailing kisses along Shuichi's neck, he suckled on the flesh. He groaned. The noises Shuichi made were making him harder. Shuichi was gasping at the sensations, why didn't he ever feel like this when he was with Yuki? Roaming his hands up and down Tatsuha's back, he parted his legs for the younger man.

Taking the advantage, Tatsuha settled himself and reached for the lube. Applying some of the liquid to his fingers, he eagerly reached down and inserted a finger into the pink haired man's entrance. Shuichi tensed, before submitting. He mewled in pleasure as Tatsuha added another finger, stretching him. With a twist of his wrist, Tatsuha hit Shuichi's prostate, making the man cry out.

Tatsuha smiled at the whimper as he removed his fingers. Holding onto bony hips, he thrust into the pliant body beneath him. Shuichi gasped in a deep breath as he felt the momentary pain. It faded as he relaxed. Squeezing Tatsuha's shoulders, he cried out again and again as the dark haired man thrust against his prostate.

Tatsuha's eyes nearly rolled back in bliss. Why did this feel different... why was it everytime he had sex with women or men that he picked up in bars, he felt nothing? It was all meaningless... But now, as he thrust into Shuichi's body, his heart thumped, and it felt like he had butterflies flapping in his stomach. Was he truly in love with Shuichi?

Instead of pounding Shuichi into the bed, he moved slowly. This wasn't fucking, or just sex, they were making love. Melding their lips together again, he swallowed Shuichi's gasps. Shuichi himself was feeling the same effects. He too was feeling different, this was not like when he had sex with Yuki. Was he beginning to have feelings for Yuki's brother?

"Oh god." Tatsuha gasped as Shuichi squeezed around his cock, the vocalist's cum splashing his stomach. He thrust deeply, before tensing and cumming himself. He flopped on top of Shuichi, both of them gasping for breath.

Pulling out, he flopped beside Shuichi. His eyes were already closing. All he had time to do was pull the smaller body against him, before he fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Shuichi woke and smirked at the dark haired man beside him. Getting out of bed, he slipped on a pair of jeans and pulled out his suitcase from the wardrobe, and began packing all of his belongings. He hoped he would be gone before Yuki arrived home. He paused as he heard the front door open and slam closed. He bit his lip as Tatsuha stirred and sat up. They locked eyes and he saw the dark haired man's eyes open wide.

Shuichi turned back to packing, quickening his pace. He found his hands shaking slightly… he didn't know if he was ready for this confrontation yet. He tensed as the bedroom door opened. Tatsuha gulped as he locked eyes with his brother.

Yuki stood motionless as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Tatsuha naked in his bed, and Shuichi shirtless on the floor, packing his clothes. He finally snapped and advanced on his brother.

"Stop." Shuichi snapped, getting to his feet. He glared at Yuki. "Don't you dare touch him."

Yuki growled. "Why not? He seduced you!"

"Actually no he didn't. I seduced him." Shuichi crossed his arms, smirking.

"How could yo-"

Shuichi cocked his head to the side. "How could I what? Cheat on you?" Yuki winced at the tone of Shuichi's voice. "If I remember correctly, you cheated on me first." He turned and resumed his packing.

"Tatsuha, get out." Yuki snapped.

"No, Tatsuha stay." Shuichi said. "I don't want to talk to you Yuki. It's over and I'm leaving. When Tatsuha leaves, I'm going with him."

Tatsuha stood and dressed. His heart was thumping. Was Shuichi truly saying what he thought he was saying? Was Shuichi leaving Yuki, to go with him? He looked at Shuichi. The older man was finished packing and he was putting a shirt on. "Shuichi…" He said.

Shuichi picked up his suitcase and looked at Tatsuha. "I'm going with you… unless you don't want me?"

Tatsuha smiled. "You know I want you."

Yuki shook his head. "No, he's not having you! You belong to me. Tatsuha leave, Shuichi and I need to speak."

"No we don't. I have nothing to say to you." Shuichi grabbed Tatsuha's hand and walked out of the bedroom. Tatsuha opened the front door and walked out. As he turned, the door slammed shut. "You are _not_ leaving." He heard his brother say.

"Tatsuha, I'll be out soon." Shuichi called, before placing his suitcase down and going into the front room. He sat on the couch and looked up at Yuki, waiting to see what the ass wanted.

Yuki collapsed on the couch beside the younger man and sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Shuichi turned to him.

"Let me make this easy for you. It's over, we're through, this relationship is over… Are you getting it yet?" Shuichi smirked.

"Shuichi, please! Give me another chance. What I did was a mistake, it meant nothing… I love you."

Shuichi sighed. "I've put up with a lot of crap from you, and this is the last straw. You cheated on me, and I can't forgive you… I don't think I love you anymore." He stood and walked to the front door, putting his shoes on. "I'm sorry." Picking up his suitcase, he opened the door.

Tatsuha held out his hand, and Shuichi took it. Yuki stood in the doorway and watched as the two left. He bowed his head.

_It was over_.

END

* * *

Thanks for reading, I know I was mean to Yuki, but like I said, I've had this in my head for a while now, and I just had to write it. Please review to let me know what you think. 


End file.
